


Don't Talk to Me Until After I've Woken Up Properly

by kemoiunder



Series: Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor!Koganegawa, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Aone, Hufflepuff!Atsumu, Hufflepuff!Ginjima, Hufflepuff!Miya Twins, Hufflepuff!Osamu, Sakunami isn't a morning person, Sakunami!Hufflepuff, Slytherin!akama, same though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Sakunami isn't a morning. Luckily, his best friend is, and they have Care for Magical Creatures first thing in the morning~!Day 6 of Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018! The prompt for today was Morning. I love these volleyboys, especially a friendship between Sakunami and Koganegawa. This isn't part of the Study Group AU, it's literally the only fic this week with no Study Group Shenanigans~.





	Don't Talk to Me Until After I've Woken Up Properly

Sakunami Kousuke could confidently say that he was not a morning person. The fifth year Hufflepuff was grumbling as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. His grumbling brought the attention of two of their Quidditch team chasers, Miya Atsumu and Osamu, who each put an arm across Kousuke’s shoulders.

“Kousuke~! You can’t honestly tell us that you still haven’t gotten used to waking up this early for the last five years, right?” Kousuke practically growled at his sixth-year housemates. Both of the twins seemed to feel the animosity in the air and dipped to the other end of the Hufflepuff table. Kousuke couldn’t help but take a bit of pride in the fact that he had chased away the twins, they were a bit much to handle even when he was in a good mood, let alone when he was a horrible one. 

“Sakunami!! Did you hear that we’re going to be taking care of bowtruckles today!?” Kousuke gave a slight chuckle at the enthusiasm his Gryffindor friend, Koganegawa Kanji, showed this early. When they met on the train to Hogwarts during their first year, Kousuke had felt for sure that they would go in separate directions as soon as they were sorted. He knew Koganegawa would go to Gryffindor, and he would go to either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, and he thought for sure that the two wouldn’t continue their freshly blossomed friendship. Koganegawa surprised him though, the morning after the sorting ceremony while they were getting their schedules for the year, the Gryffindor approached him directly and started going on about how he couldn’t wait to take Care for Magical Creatures for an elective during their third year. Apparently Koganegawa’s family had a lot of members that went into that field of study after school. His own parents were researchers that had traveled trying to find different magical creatures to test the classification system. 

It wasn’t until they had found a Lethifold, apparently, that they had stopped in their search. It was lucky that Koganegawa’s parents were quick to summon their each corporal Patronus’ that had saved their lives. It was that knowledge that had led Koganegawa and Kousuke to learn the Patronus charm as quickly as possible, they both learned it and mastered it with a corporal Patronus by their second year at Hogwarts. Koganegawa’s was surprisingly a Cockatrice, which they had had his parents explain what it was. Apparently having a chicken fused serpent dragon thing for a Patronus was cool among the Gryffindors, which was what Koganegawa had told Kousuke the next time they had spoken. 

What had confused both the boys was Kousuke’s Patronus, as it was an Abraxan winged horse, which had surprised both the boys since it was gigantic beast of a flying pony. If anything had said that Kousuke’s Patronus was girly, all he had to do was cast the charm, because the massive size of the beast was what usually shut most people up. He was proud of both of them for mastering the charm so early in their Hogwarts careers, most students wouldn’t have learned the Patronus charm until their current year, fifth. 

“Oh, also! I heard from my parents that our uncle finally got his hands on that Runespoor that he has been trying to get bred for the past two years! Got it regulated and everything, and only because he’s a Koganegawa they’re letting him keep it. That and our expansive magical creature inhabited manor. You gotta visit over the Yule break to meet them!” Kousuke would have confused at Koganegawa’s statement if he hadn’t known that a Runespoor was a three-headed serpent, so ‘meeting them’ would have been the only way to end that invitation. He nodded as they both headed to the Hufflepuff table for breakfast. They usually took turns going to each other’s house tables, sometimes also visiting their sixth year Slytherin friend, Akama Sou. More often than not, Kousuke alone would go visit him though, he had expressed on a couple of occasions that the loud Gryffindor sometimes gave Akama a headache. It didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy having the Gryffindor as a friend, and Koganegawa understood that he could learn to tone down a bit, but he enjoyed being himself. 

That was the reason they found themselves at the Hufflepuff table instead of the Slytherin table, his fellow housemates already used to the Gryffindor’s antics. They were seated towards the end of the table, only a pair of Hufflepuff sixth years keeping them company. 

“Excited about the Quidditch match today, Aone-san?” Their Quidditch team keeper, Aone Takanobu, grunted and nodded. Kousuke had been afraid of the large brute of a boy at first, but he quickly found out that Aone was a gently giant. 

“I believe we will take it from the Ravenclaw’s today.” That was Ginjima Hitoshi, their third chaser. Aone nodded again, but he looked a bit skeptical. It was never good to go into a Quidditch match with expectations, Kousuke had found throughout the past five years. 

“I’m just glad that the Gryffindors don’t have to face you guys today! Our chasers sure have their work cut out for them when they face off against the dreaded Iron Wall Defense of Hufflepuff!” Koganegawa sounded like he was a bit frightened of the sixth-year keeper. It was true though, Aone was a formidable foe on the pitch, he had hardly ever been scored on ever since he had taken up the position of keeper back in his second year. 

The rest of breakfast passed quickly, Kousuke was much less groggy than he had been at the start. It had absolutely nothing to do with his friend’s bubbly personality, nope, not at all. They continued to speak about different magical creatures, because Koganegawa lit up like a light when they started going on about the different classifications and how a Nindu was in the highest classification and that a lot of people thought it was one of the deadliest creatures in the magical world. Koganegawa was thoroughly obsessed with the creature though, apparently he wanted to study them and figure out if they really were that dangerous or if that was just a stigma against their ability to create deadly breath.

Kousuke was not a morning person, but as he listened to his friend talk about his different creatures, as they made their way down to Care for Magical Creatures where they will more than likely be feeding bowtruckles apparently, he couldn’t help but smile. That, and he had been able to drink coffee, and that usually did the trick to waking him up.


End file.
